lordofultimafandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 7th October 2010
Features New Overviews Empire management has been one of the key talking points in the LoU community for quite some time. Managing large numbers of cities hasn't been as enjoyable as it could be. With this in mind we had taken some small steps in the past towards addressing this issue. Then, with our most most recent feature patch, we took a big step forward by introducing the City Resource Overview. Today we not only step, but in fact take a leap forward by introducing TWO new overviews, making empire management so much easier. Command Overview (War Minister) Mobilize and manage your forces with ease using the ultimate army overview! * Know precisely where every single one of your troops is stationed or headed, complete with troop type details and arrival times. * Track your supporting forces and call them home with just the single click of a button. * Start, stop, and set up repeated raids with ease. * Take full advantage of our customizable and resizable Command Overview Window, which also provides direct access to each of your cities. Defense Overview (Defense Minister) Oversee the defensive preparedness of your entire empire, ensuring you are fully ready for your enemy's next offensive action. * Track the total number of units holding station in each of your cities, including all friendly support. * Monitor the total number of units stationed in your city after all incoming friendly troops have arrived. * Have access to a complete chronological overview of all incoming attacks, as well as incoming supporting troops. * Take full advantage of our customizable and resizable Defense Overview Window, which also provides direct access to each of your cities. Report Filters Trawling through hundreds of trade and war reports just to find that one important report can be frustrating to say the least. We have taken the feedback we received from many of you and added filters, allowing you to quickly find that important report with ease! * Plunder * Assault * Siege * Support * Trade * Scout * Raid boss * Raid dungeon * Other You can also filter by incoming and outgoing actions, ie. actions initiated by yourself or by other players Alliance Report Sharing Have you always wanted to be able to easily share your battle reports with the rest of your Alliance? Well now you can!<<< The Alliance leader can exclude Alliance ranks from seeing shared reports. By default all ranks from Apprentice to Alliance leader are allowed to see the shared reports. Customizable Alliance member rights The Alliance leader now has the ability to fully customize the rights associated with Alliance status tiers. Player and Alliance Ranking It's perfectly natural to want to compare your own progress within Lord of Ultima, against the progress of your friends as well as the best Lord of Ultima players in the world. As such we have implimented a number of new "Ranking" features. - Ranking tables can now be filtered by Continent where applicable. - This is the list of rankings we support with this feature update: * Highest empire score - 1 * Best resource production per city - 1,2 * Biggest army size per city - 1,2 * Biggest defense army size per city - 1,2 * Most enemies defeated - 2 * Most resources plundered - 2 * Total alliance empire score - 1 Notes These notes pertain to the numbers trailing each of the previous bulleted points. 1: Can be filtered by continent (only cities of the selected continent contribute in case a player settled on several continents) 2: Player can chose to stay anonymous in this ranking h2. Other h3. Misc Alliance Updates << The issue on the member status page that new data caused the sort order to be reset has been fixed. Incoming Attacks Window In order to provide an improved overview, the incoming attacks window has been re-worked. This overview now displays the attack type target city, source city, player and arrival information. It is possible to sort and customize these columns. Security Update When you abandon a City or restart a game an email will be sent to your email account containing a six digit security code. You must enter those six digits where prompted in game in order for the requested task to take place. Various Grain fields that increase the food production of bordering farms in your cities are now displayed. In the city view the level of your city wall is now shown. Clicking on your player name in the main UI opens your Player Info. The issue that commands timed by the War Minister were not handled in correct order has been fixed.< Category:Patch